A Demon And A Half Demon
by Deadman19
Summary: Raven's demon side is trying to take over. Atleast, that's what Trigon wants her to think. What does Sesshomaru's son have to do with this? Will she be able to find love in this chaos? First Fanfic so be honest with me! Adopted from RavenR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon And The Half Demon**

**This is my very first fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 1.**

_A Dream. This has to be a dream. There's no way I can be here! _This was the thought that ran through Raven's head as she found herself staring into the mouth of Hell itself. _How did I get here? I remember going to sleep and the next thing I know I wake up here. How did this happen? Am I dreaming?_

**You are still dreaming child.** A loud booming voice that sounded very familiar to Raven spoke to her. **I chose to speak to you through your dreams because my bonds will not allow me to physically speak with you my daughter. **

_So this is Trigons doing. But why?_** I came to warn you child. Your body is about to undergo a drastic change although it won't be on the outside. Your demon side is becoming stronger and if you do not learn to control it it will overcome you and destroy all life around it.**

The notion that Trigon, her demon father would want to help her puzzled Raven. _Why are you doing this? _**Do not mistake this as love child I would still consume you and take over the Earth if I had the chance to. But I consider this as a duty to keep Earth intact so that when I do rule it won't be over rubble. Now leave here child before I change my mind!**

Raven bolted upright in her bed. Sweat was dripping from her body. _What a nightmare but it seemed all to real. _Fear gripped her in a vice grip. _What if it's true? What if I'm changing for the worse? What if I destroy all of my friends? I need to meditate on this and find a solution._

Far away across the globe, a demon in human disguise walked the streets of Tokyo, Japan. _It still amazes me how things have changed._ Sesshomaru was used to the change by now. After nearly 1000 years on the Earth not many things surprised him anymore. Humans still annoyed him with their smug cockiness. Like nothing could touch them. _How I'd love to show them how weak and vulnerable they are. _But as time had changed so had laws. He could no longer do as he pleased without exposing himself and he could not afford that. 

Over the centuries he had built his empire to cover all of Japan and in modern times, he owned almost every major business in Japan. There were a few humans that knew who and what he was but he knew he could trust them. He had learned that he could trust some humans. His family, however, had dwindled. His foolish half-demon brother Inuyasha had died not long after his human mate Kagome had passed on. He had said that he was ready to meet her in the afterlife. Even though those two had sex a lot, Kagome only got pregnant and gave birth one time. He was weaker than his half-demon father, but Sesshomaru had grown fond of his brother and his dysfunctional family. His nephew went on to mate with a priestess just like his father had. It went on like that for centuries until finally his half-brother's descendant was mostly human and had no idea of his demonic roots.

Sesshomaru had led a mostly boring life these last few centuries but he had a feeling things were about to get exciting again.

**Ok please review and tell me what you think. I welcome criticism. No reviews=No updates. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well dang I didn't think people were so stingy on their reviews. Look even if you don't like the chapter please review anyway it's called constructive criticism and I welcome it. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been very busy balancing work and college at the same time. I'm not Spiderman so it can be difficult.**

**Cem95- Thank you for the review and I too am anxious to see how this turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans.**

Raven was tired. Dead tired. She had gone straight to sleep but she felt like she hadn't slept a wink. _Why must nightmares drain the body of all energy._ All of a sudden, the alarm that signals crime being committed went off. _Who commits crime on a Sunday?_ "Titans go!" Shouted Robin.

Robin, who had been trained by Batman, the greatest detective of his time and one who had a very commanding presence, Robin too was commanding which is why he had been made the unofficial leader of the group. Raven admired him for accepting responsibility over their ragtag group. Being the only one without any powers, Robin wasn't the strongest or the fastest, but he was the smartest of them. He had a plan for any and every situation. "Beastboy, Cyborg you two can finish your game later let's go!" Beastboy could transform into any animal in existence and Cyborg was half human and half machine. They weren't the most responsible people in the world but they were her friends. Them, along with Robin's girlfriend Starfire, a Tamaranian Princess, and Beastboy's girlfriend Tara, who could control the earth, were all her friends and she held them close to her heart.

_I'm far to tired to be doing this today._

Downtown Jump City a large, muscular man-like creature was walking out of a demolished building. He had a hunched back and was covered in red fur with long sharp claws and sharp teeth. His claws were bloody and there was a feral grin on his face. _Such weak creatures. Why would the master send me here? He said I was to test a theory for him. Something to do with a raven._ Just then a green bolt blasted the creature in the face. "GAAAARH!"

"What is that creature?" Asked Starfire. "I don't know but we have to stop him" Said Robin. "Yeah but how?" Asked Beastboy. "We do like we always do, we kick butt!" Said Cyborg. "Well what are we standing around here for let's go!" Yelled Tara.

Raven was quiet as usual but on the inside she was in a turmoil._ What's a demon doing in Jump City?_

"You puny humans are going to pay for that!" The creature rushed at the titans with an evil glare in his eyes. "Titans, move!" The team scrambled to get out of the mad demon's way however Robin, having no super speed, wasn't fast enough. The demon's claws caught him and the demon threw him through the nearest brick wall. "Robin!" Starfire cried. She flew at the demon blasting away but she flew to close. The demon grabbed her by the throat and wrenched her arm out of socket. Starfire screamed in agony as the demon threw her away. "Nahahahaha" the demon laughed. "And then there were four." "I'm glad to see you can count!" Taunted Cyborg but on the inside he was afraid. _Who is this freak? And what is he? _Cyborg threw away his fear momentarily and rushed. The demon grinned malevolently. Cyborg blasted from his arm cannons but they didn't seem to faze him. Cyborg was growing desperate so he started throwing things at the demon. He threw a large truck but the demon caught it and swung, hitting Cyborg in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Beastboy and Tara shouted a war cry and rushed. They thought maybe team work would help. Tara used her powers to hurl a large boulder toward the demon and Beast boy turned into a T-Rex and swatted the boulder with his tail giving it more momentum. "Yeah that thing is done!" "Hahaha foolish mortals!" The demon laughed as he caught the boulder one handed and hurled it right back at them. Beastboy and Tara were to stunned to move as it plowed into them and knocked them both unconscious.

"And then there was one." Cackled the demon. Raven was shaking not in fear, but in rage. "You'll pay for this demon!" But it wasn't her voice. No this voice was much darker. Her eyes were blood red as her power began to radiate from her. The ground started to shake. _What is this power? This is not the power of a human. This power feels demonic and very similar to my master's power. _All of a sudden he felt intense pain as if his insides were on fire. Raven was grinning, "How do you like that you lower life form!" "GAAAAAH!" All of a sudden the demon was pulled into a portal and was gone. And as fast as it came, Raven's power was gone back to its hole.

Raven was stunned. _What happened? _The demon was gone and the ground looked like it had gone through a blender. She decided that she'd get her battered and bruised friends back to the tower and evaluate the situation.

Down below into a dimension called Hell, a portal opened and a startled minion was dumped at the feet of his master. "Master, why did you pull me back when I was about to finish them?"

"Because I need you alive fool and if you had stayed my daughter would have destroyed you." Trigon was a very imposing figure. Especially when he was on his throne glaring down at you. "Soon my daughter's power will feed my release and I'll need your help to do it Mordicai." "Yes my master."

Back on Earth, across the globe from Jump City, a shudder went down the spine of Sesshomaru. _A very strong demonic energy. _The energy was so strong in fact that he felt it all the way across the world. _Interesting. _He then decided that he would arrange a flight to America immediately.

**Well I finally got chapter two done. I hope ya'll like it but don't be afraid to criticize me I welcome it. Just review and if I get more than one this time I'll try to update as soon as possible. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but with work it's hard to find time to update but I'll do my best. I'm not sure how many chapters I want this story to have but I'll figure it out as I go. I do realize that because my story is a crossover it won't get read by as many people but if you read it then please review it. Here are my contributors for chapter 2.**

**Raven R- I'm glad you liked it. You were the original author so it's an honor to have you like what I've done so far **

**Anon- I'm glad you like it so far I'll try to make the chapters longer but they always look longer on Microsoft Word lol**

**CrazyandLoveable- It's not so much knowing what people want I know pretty much where I want to take this story. And this isn't really my favorite pairing but I thought it had good potential so I decided to take it over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans I wish I did though lol.**

**Chapter 3**

Raven was beside herself. Her friends were lying in the infirmary, a demon was still out there somewhere, and her demon half was trying to take over! Things were quickly dissolving into insanity and Raven didn't know how she was going to fix it. She had to think of something and think of it fast because if she didn't, she'd lose more than her friends, she could very well lose herself.

Sesshomaru was getting very impatient. He had already decided he was going to America to investigate the very large burst of demonic energy he had felt a few days ago. But getting to the point of being able to leave was the hard part. He had to get someone to watch over his affairs while he was on his "vacation" so his company wouldn't go bankrupt. Of course the problem didn't lay in finding someone it was finding someone competent enough to do it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru creased his brows in irritation as Jaken screamed his name for the tenth time that day. "What is it Jaken?" Jaken could tell his lord was irritated but he dare not inquire what was wrong, he knew that would only get him into a lot of pain. "You have a phone call milord." He had a feeling he knew who it was so he grabbed the phone "What do you want?" "Well hello to you to Uncle." Inuyasha's oldest living descendant and the only one of his siblings to know of his heritage, Rikora.

"I need of someone to run your business for a few days." "I do yes." "Well I'm calling to apply for it." Sesshomaru knew that Rikora was more than qualified to do it but his pride had gotten in the way of him making the call. "Very well then I'll have everything ready by the time you go in tomorrow." All of Inuyasha's descendants had inherited the one thing his brother had lacked, brains. They had all been smart but Rikora was possibly the smartest of all them. "Sounds good to know I'm always calling you but you never call me." "Hn." Sesshomaru had always been reclusive and had become even more so after Rin died.

Raven had calmed down a lot since the battle with the demon. Her friends had healed up but were still a bit sore. "That guy was tough!" Beastboy was in shock at how one guy had thrown them all around like they were paper dolls. "He wasn't a "guy" Beastboy he was a demon." What I want to know is what was a demon doing in Jump City?" Cyborg was angry. He had been beaten in terms of strength. He wanted to get even but there had been no sign of the demon since he destroyed them a few days ago. "Don't worry friends, as long as we're all ok we'll just have to get stronger in case he comes back." Starfire had been worried that Robin had been hurt far worse after the hit he had taken. Cyborg's arms could be reattached, Tara's bruises could be treated, Beastboy's pride could be healed and her arm could be put back into place but Robin had no powers he was just a human but he had proven truly resilient and was the first of them out of the infirmary thinking of a plan of retaliation. The problem being of course, they didn't know where the demon had gone and he was superior in strength and speed so it was more of a risk for them but Robin knew that they couldn't just allow it to roam free. "Raven what do you know of the demon?" "I don't know much but one thing I do know is that he's a demon of Hell and he looks like a minion of my father's." "Oh no not Trigon!", wailed Beastboy.

"Is it possible that the demon was just trying to cause a little trouble?" asked Tara. "My father's minions are kept on a very tight leash. He never lets his minions do anything without a good reason. No he was here for a purpose." "From what you told us he might've been here to test your demon half from what you told us." Robin had a suspicion that Trigon was heavily involved in this and the reason was Raven's demon half. "It's highly probable and I wouldn't put anything past my father."

In another world parallel to Earth is a dimension called Hell. In Hell, Satan rules but he has many generals, and many minions. All of which were there for one reason, to keep Trigon in Hell. Trigon could not be allowed to escape because if he did he would take over Earth. Trigon knew that Satan feared him which caused him to be extra cautious but this merely made Trigon smirk. Satan would never rule Earth, that world would belong to him and him alone, and all he needed to trigger his release, was Raven. He needed her demon half to take over and in order to do that, he needed to alert his daughter to her demon half's existence. Once she knew of it, it would work like Freddy Krueger and haunt her and eventually it would take over and free him. "Mordicai!" "Yes my master?" "Are you done nursing your wounded pride?" "Yes my master I am ready to fight again." "Very well then. I want you to prepare yourself for another visit to Jump City and this time, I want you to kill my daughter's friends." "Yes master." Mordicai knew that his master was setting him up for his death but that is a work hazard when you work for Trigon. And it was something he had long since excepted that death would be his ultimate fate but he grinned. "If I'm going out then I want to go out with a bang!" "A few more days my minion and I shall unleash you upon them!"

**Well there's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it! Review and enjoy!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I know you guys were looking for an update and I'm sorry about my slowness but I've had an idea for a few days now and I'm not sure how to present it. I've been thinking about bringing in a couple of new characters. These won't be filler characters though. They will be main characters. I was thinking about possibly having a character take Sesshomaru's spot in this story. Sesshomaru will still be in this story but not in the capacity that he's currently in. I was thinking about introducing a wife and a son character. Obviously the son would be the one to replace Sesshomaru. I was thinking of having a Sesshomaru's son/Raven story from here on out until a certain point when I would reintroduce Sesshomaru into the story. This is a scenario that's been playing in my head for quite some time now. But I couldn't make such a change without letting you guys know first and asking how you feel about it. If you truly hate the idea then I won't do it but if you're like me and think the idea is intriguing then I'll do it. Of course majority rules so let me know what you guys think of it and I'll make a decision within the next day or two and I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday night if possible. Thanks for the support fans truly are the backbone of the writer. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Man it's been a busy week. In between work and getting ready for the upcoming summer semester it's been tough coming up with ideas. But I think I now know where I want to take this story going forward. I only had one person let me know about my idea but since RavenR was the original author of the story I figured her approval would be enough for me to make the change. Now no one else can get mad because I gave ya'll the chance to voice your opinion. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Teen Titans/Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4**

Things were not going well for Sesshomaru's plans to go to America to investigate the sudden large and very brief demonic presence. His nephew Rikora had fallen ill with the flu. _Humans and their damned illnesses._ He knew there was no one else._ I could always have my eldest son Rhuka do it._ He scratched the idea as soon as he thought of it. Rhuka, the eldest son of Sesshomaru, was currently away with his mother and sister on a vacation. They were due to be back sometime that week, but that was not the reason why he didn't like the idea. _He would never agree to it. Rhuka prefers to fight, he despises the business aspect of things. _Rhuka was brilliant but hated the thought of being stuck in an office with a bunch of fat smelly humans as he once called them. _He's young. I remember being that restless when I was his age._

Just then he felt three very powerful and familiar demonic presences in the city. _Ahh there they are now. _His family. Not long after Naraku's death, he had found her. It happened during one of the many dinners his mother hosted. She always invited him to those things but he always ignored her invitations because he despised her formal dinners but for some reason he had decided to go. _Fate has a funny way of doing things._ Kilana had caught his eye as soon as he saw her. She had carried herself very well and seemed to hate the formalities as much as he did. She was stunning with wavy, silver hair that seemed to flow to her shoulder blades. Fair, white skin and golden eyes that seemed to see into him. It didn't take long before he found himself next to her making conversation and found her to be very intelligent unlike most of the ditsy, air-headed women that attended these little parties.

After that night they kept in touch. He even took her to meet Rin. Even though Rin was human she seemed to bond with Kilana and it didn't take long before they were like mother and daughter. Even after she met his brother, she just laughed at his stupidity, but admired his courage. She even got along with Kagome and the rest of Inuyasha's extended family. It was after that day Sesshomaru had been sure he was going to make her his mate for life.

"Anyone that can put up with my brother is more than worthy to be my mate" Sesshomaru had said. A few months later they were mated and formally married and nearly a year later Rhuka had been born. Smart, quick witted Rhuka. He reminded Sesshomaru of himself except his hair was more like his mother's. He had grown strong quickly. He was stubborn and resilient and refused to give up trying. His power, like his father, relied on poison and he learned his abilities at a very young age and had enjoyed playing with his poison whip, much to the dismay of Jaken. When he was a mere 20 years old, Satan himself had attacked, wielding the Sounga, the sword of hell. Rhuka fought and beat him by stripping him of the Sounga. The sword had called to him, so he answered it. The sword now belonged to him, and he had long since mastered it. He had also mastered the Tensaiga after Sesshomaru had given it to him. And after Inuyasha had died and his children didn't have enough demonic blood to wield it, Rhuka had accepted and mastered it as well. Sesshomaru had no desire to wield it even though the barrier that once prevented him from wielding it had long since dissipated.

Then there was Kira, Sesshomaru's daughter and also his youngest child. She had been born 5 years after Rhuka but she wasn't as strong as he was. She was a diplomat like her mother and grandmother. She had always been a bright child and she looked just like her mother. She had grown up being hounded by males but with a protective father and an even more protective older brother, along with her pickiness, she is still unmated, as is her brother.

_Perhaps I should allow Rhuka to go to America in my place. I need to trust him more with these matters if he is going to take my place one day. _Just then the doors to their home opened and in walked in Kilana, Rhuka, and Kira. "I wasn't expecting you three to be back yet." Sesshomaru suspected he knew the reason why they were back so early. "Rhuka sensed a strong demonic presence in America and wanted to go take care of it. Jaken, be a dear and take our things." "Y-yes my lady." It wasn't that Kilana couldn't sense a demonic presence that far away, she and Kira merely chose not to as what happened in America was none of their concern. Sesshomaru however, saw that as a possible threat to his empire and Rhuka knew this and wanted to go take care of it. "I want to ask if I may go to America in your place father." Rhuka wanted to get away and he knew this was his chance. He was tired of the boring atmosphere and hoped that his father would allow him to flex.

Sesshomaru knew this was the right thing to do. He knew he could trust Rhuka with this. _He beat the devil himself and now wields the three swords of supreme conquest, this should be a challenge for him and a chance to prove himself yet again. _"Very well Rhuka, I will have a private jet available for you immediately. "Thank you father." Rhuka smiled. _This should be fun._

Things in Jump City were a bit more exciting than usual. It seemed as if every monster and super villain that lived in Jump City wanted to test their luck against the Titans that week. _What is wrong with these people? It's as if they were begging to get a beat down._ She knew her father was somehow behind this. He enjoys stirring up trouble around Christmas time. _I can't believe Christmas is only two months away. _With Halloween only a couple of days away, she knew Halloween night was going to be hectic. _I just wish he'd go away forever._ As unlikely as that was to ever happen, she could always hope. She was so sick and tired of him meddling in her life she just wished someone would come and destroy him for good. _There isn't a creature on Earth powerful enough to beat my father. Even Lucifer himself is afraid of him._ "Hey Raven let's go!" Shouted Beastboy as the alarm sounded, signaling yet another villain on a rampage. _Here we go again. _Just then she felt the approach of an extremely powerful demonic presence. _Mordicai? No this is much too powerful to be him and it feels nothing like a demon from hell. This feels like an Earth dwelling demon. But what Earth dwelling demon is this powerful? It even rivals my father in power._

On the outskirts of Jump City at its private airport, a private jet carrying a restless dog demon landed. As Rhuka descended the steps of the plane he stopped. _Hmmm. I don't feel a demonic presence but there is a half demon here in the city that feels very similar to it._ He then realized that this was a classic case of a half demons demonic side getting free. He was intrigued as to what half demon could produce a demonic force that strong. _This should be fun. I'll see what the situation is and then I'll act depending on that. I look forward to this challenge._ He smiled to himself as he walked to the waiting limo, he then noticed a tower in the distance shaped like a 'T'. _Hm. Interesting architecture. _

**Ok there it is. Chapter 4 took a little longer than I expected but the thoughts just kept coming. I hope you guys like it. Please review because it helps to see how the readers are liking my story and it also helps me write faster if you catch my drift. I'll probably be turning this story into a Mature rated story here shortly but not yet. Anyway, enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Normally I wouldn't do this but while I was in the shower a burst of creativity hit me so here I am. Please review even if it's a bad one. But yes I know my chapters are relatively short but I'm working on that I'll get it right I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans.**

Shock. Raven was utterly shocked at what she saw in front of her. The Titans had reacted to their Tower alarm fully expecting an attack from Mordacai but what they got instead, was Doctor Light. However, he didn't seem to be himself. _He's been possessed. But by who, or what? _ She had a terrible feeling as to whom was behind it. _Why would he bother possessing a human? What could a human possibly do to further his cause? _ Meanwhile, 'Doctor Light' was laughing maniacally. "Teen Titans, you are finally here." This put the Titans on guard. "Why is his voice all dark and creepy sounding?" Asked a very creeped out Beastboy. "He's being possessed, most likely by my father." Explained Raven. "Whoever it is be on guard." Said Robin.

Unknown to the combatants, up high on the rooftops with watchful eyes, watched a very curious demon named Rhuka. _Hmm, I haven't seen a possessed human in a very long time. I never understood why a demon would want to possess something as weak as a human. They can't even utilize their full abilities because of the limitations of the human body. Of course it's rather obvious Trigon doesn't plan to use this human to fight so I wonder where his minion is. _Just then he felt a much weaker presence not far from the battle._ Ah. The cavalry has arrived._

Trigon smiled to himself._ Once Mordacai gets here they are finished! _Trigon new his plan would soon be in motionand his daughter would free him from his prison and he would rule the world just like he was destined to!

Raven knew her father wouldn't fight them. _He'll leave that to his minion Mordacai because he knows his human form has no power. _She knew it wouldn't be long before they had company. But that wasn't the only thing worrying her. _I feel as if we are being watched. But by who? Is this a friend or foe? _

Mordacai was a mere two blocks away from the battle. He had a sick grin on his face as he prepared for battle. _Today is the day I die but I will take those puny humans with me straight to Hell! _Mordacai ran for the fight as he felt his masters essence leaving the human he was occupying. _I must get there quickly so that I may assist my master._

Meanwhile on the scene of the soon-to-be-battle, Trigon was smiling a smug grin. He was so close. Oh, so close to victory he could taste it. _No one will stop me now! I have won!_ Just then Cyborg yelped as he was thrown through a building. _And Mordacai's arrival just confirmed that!_

On top of a building, Rhuka watched. _Interesting development we have here. It seems Trigon plans on bringing the worst out of his daughter. This explains the burst of demonic energy I felt days ago. He wants to free himself from Hell and he plans to use her to do it. How underhanded can you get!_ He knew he'd have to get involved in the fight. _The minion won't be much of a fight as weak as he is but I'll still see wait and see what he can do._

_This is going to be fun!_ Mordacai knew his time on this Earth was dwindling. Once he killed the girl's friends, he knew she would kill him. He wasn't in denial about it. There was no point in crying about it because he knew it would do him no good. _At least I'll die having served my master. _This way of thinking brought him peace as he worked on completing the last task he would ever receive from his master.

Rhuka was extremely disappointed. He watched in disgust as the lesser demon threw the humans around like rag dolls. _He's nothing but brute strength and no power at all. How boring. _He knew he should intervene before something bad happened but he was waiting for something he just didn't know what it was. Just when he was about to jump into the fray, he felt it. _There it is! Her deo=monic power is surfacing! _

Raven was getting mad. Very mad. Her life had been good. She had her friends who were like her family, and then her father has to stick his nose in for his own gain. _Why can't he just leave me alone? _Mordacai, having thrown her friends around until they were just barely able to get up, began making his way over to Raven. "What's wrong little girl? Not in the mood today?" he mocked. "Leave me alone." Raven said dangerously. Ignoring her, Mordacai laughed. "You don't stand a chance little girl, you or your friends!" "I said. Leave. Me. Alone!" Just then a burst of dark energy surrounded her as her inner demon began to make its way to the surface.

Mordacai grinned. _Here we go. _He rose his fist high in an attept to smash her, but when he brought it down, it stopped all of a sudden.

"Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady." Rhuka had had enough watching this pathetic excuse for a demon play around with this woman. So he had leaped down to catch the demon's fist before it could reach Raven.

Raven's demon power had dissipated. She was too shocked to be angry. _Who is this guy? _She recognized his energy as demonic energy but she didn't recognize it as anything she had ever seen come out of Hell. _So where'd he come from then? _She was also shocked at how he had caught Mordacai's fist like a baseball. _He's much stronger than Mordacai. He even rivals my father in power._

Mordacai was shocked. He hadn't even felt this new demon coming when he caught his fist like it was nothing. _Who is this puny creature to interfere in my masters plans? How dare he! _Mordacai was losing his temper fast. He was getting so angry that he didn't even bother to sense to see how strong the new demon was.

Rhuka smiled to himself. He could feel the demon's rage rising. "Now now, let's not lose our temper. It might not turn out well." Mordacai lost, "Not for you!"

Mordacai swung his fist, and hit air.

A few yards away back to where the rest of the Titans had gathered, "Wait here I'll be right back." Rhuka turned to face the creature, "Now are you sure you want to do this? I could always forgive and forget." This further enraged the monster to the point he was seeing red. So he charged.

Rhuka smiled, "Very well then." Rhuka rushed towards the demon with his claws raised. He cracked his knuckles and sped towards the demon.

The Titans were stunned. _What is this guy thinking?_, thought Robin.

When the two finally collided and separated, it was to the shock of the Titans, and Mordacain in particular, when Mordacai simply, fell apart. The poison from Rhuka's claws disintegrated Mordacai's body.

Rhuka smiled to himself. _Well, that was easy. _Just then a blue ball of energy shot past his head. Rhuka frowned, looked over his shoulder, and asked, "What was that for?"

"W-who are you?" Cyborg was freaked out. This guy had come out of nowhere and had just sliced the thing that even they couldn't beat, and he was scared to death of him.

Robin didn't know what to think. Cyborg had jumped the gun on trying to blast the guy, they didn't even know what he was capable of, he could kill all of them now for what Cyborg just did.

"Calm down Cyborg he's not the enemy." Raven calmly stated.

"How do you know that?" Cyborg demanded.

"Because, why would he have bothered saving us if he wanted to kill us?"

Cyborg had to admit Raven had a point. "Um, well-

"I can understand your fear, but I promise you that I'm no enemy." Rhuka said. Rhuka had been a bit outraged at first, but he could understand his fear. He was an unknown that had just destroyed the creature they couldn't even touch. He was willing to forgive and forget. He also knew he couldn't stick around. He had to report to his father about the day's events so he needed to leave right then.

So before the Titans could say anymore he turned and flew off.

"That was, weird." Muttered Beastboy. "And suspicious." Growled Cyborg.

Over in Hell, all was quiet, except for a very enraged Trigon. "HOW DARE THAT DOG INTEFERE WITH MY BUSINESS!" It wasn't the first time the dogs had interfered with Trigon's world domination scheme. It had been Rhuka's grandfather, Inutaisho, that had sealed Trigon in Hell in the first place. "Damn dogs. How do I get around it? Hmmm." It took a lot of thought but he smiled as a devious plan came to him. "Muhahahahahah. Yes I'll destroy the dogs once and for all, and then I'll rule the world!"

Rhuka sighed. He had just gotten off the phone with his father. It had gone a bit better than he had expected. Sesshomaru had told his son to continue scouting the situation, and dealing with it accordingly. How did he find himself in between a battle between a few humans, and Trigon. He wasn't afraid of Trigon, far from it really, he just didn't really expect to be dealing with someone like Trigon. _To think that my grandfather had been the one to seal this guy in Hell. Now I can be the one to end it. _He smiled to himself, _I highly look forward to this._

Raven had a lot of things on her mind. Things had taken an interesting turn today, whether it was for the good or the bad she wasn't sure. But one thing she did know, is that this new figure in the game would definitely add an interesting twist, a good one if his intentions were as good as he claimed. "I guess we'll find out." For right now, she had some research to do.

**If you've already read this one then you'll notice I rewrote it. I thought about it and I wasn't really satisfied with how it had turned out so I decided to make it better and I feel that I did. Please review I hope you guys like it. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Well here we are again. Another burst of creativity at last. I noticed quite a few people have actually added the story to their favs which is good but I'd like for everyone to please review as that makes my confidence go up and lets me know I'm doing a good job. I noticed when I reread my last chapter that there were some flaws in spelling (deo=monic lol) and some flaws in the writing itself but I'm not too concerned about it. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter.**

_I'm so tired. I wish I had never volunteered to do this. I never realized there were so many books on Japanese demons. _She had been at it for hours. She had looked at book after book after book after book. There were just so many it was nearly overwhelming. _The hard part is sorting through all of the legends to find the facts. _Finally, after nearly 10 hours of searching and reading, she had found the book she was looking for. _I hope this is the one I really am tired of looking and there's still so much I haven't gone through. _It was called, _Demons of Japan: Past and Present. _She flipped through it to make sure it was the one and it was. _Finally, I can go home now. _

Back at Titans Tower, Robin had gathered all of the Titans in the living room to discuss the book Raven had found. "Raven, are you sure this is the right book?" Raven nodded, "Yes I'm sure." Robin nodded, "Good now let's get to it." They looked through it. "Man these demons had some strange names." Said Beastboy. "I mean look at em. Naraku, Riukotsei, Kagara, and that's not even the worst of it!" They kept turning the pages until they happened on one in particular. "Wait!" cried Raven. "What's wrong?" asked Cyborg. "We should start with this one." She was pointing at the page that had "Inutaisho" at the top. She wasn't sure why but she just had a feeling it was important. Robin nodded, "Ok Raven we'll start here then." Raven pulled the book to her and began to read. Page after page after page. It was so long until Raven stopped at one paragraph in particular. It spoke of Inutaisho's battle with a giant demon named Trigon. _This guy fought and beat my father. _The other titans were just as astonished as Raven. "Whoa, this guy beat Trigon? No way." Beastboy couldn't believe it. Raven kept reading, **He swung the great Sounga and sealed Trigon in Hell. **Getting over their initial astonishment, Raven continued reading and it went on many more pages. It spoke of him creating to swords out of his fang, the Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga. The Tetsaiga could destroy 100 enemies in a single swing, while the Tensaiga could heal 100 people in a single swing and could even bring back the dead. The Sounga could raise 100 dead souls and open up the gates of Hell. These swords were known as the swords of supreme conquest. The book spoke of the Great Dog Demon wielding these swords to rule his lands honorably. It then spoke of his arranged marriage to Inukimi, and the birth of his son Sesshomaru. It then spoke of his disgraceful relationship with a human princess, whom gave birth to the half demon Inuyasha. It spoke of Inutaisho's death in battle on the night of Inuyasha's birth.

"So now should we go on with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?", asked Beastboy. "The guy that helped us is a full blooded demon and half demons don't live much longer than humans so Sesshomaru.", said Raven. They started reading and it was even longer than the last one. It spoke of Sesshomaru's early life and training, it then spoke of his father's death and him receiving the Tensaiga from his father. It spoke of his anger that his half demon brother would get left with the powerful Tetsaiga and him losing his left arm in a battle for the Tetsaiga against Inuyasha. It spoke of the human girl named Rin whom traveled with Sesshomaru. It spoke of his many battles with Naraku and hi getting a new left arm and the powerful Bakusaiga after losing interest in the Tetsaiga. It spoke of the end of Naraku and Sesshomaru marrying and the two children he had. It ended with words, "To be continued…" That's creepy said Beastboy. "I take it that means that Sesshomaru is still alive." Said Robin "I assume so yes." Said Raven. "Obviously our next subject is Sesshomaru's son, Rhuka."

Apparently, Rhuka hadn't been alive much more than 400 years but it spoke of his birth and training. It spoke of his battle with Lucifer. "Whoa, this guy fought, and beat the Devil?" Asked a shocked Cyborg. It spoke of him acquiring the Sounga from the Devil and his father giving him the Tensaiga as a gift. It then spoke of Inuyasha, and his wife Kagome's death. It spoke of how Sesshomaru gave the Tetsaiga to Rhuka because he no longer had any interest in it. "So this guy has the swords of supreme conquest!" Beastboy did not like their chances if they had to fight this guy. Rhuka sounded unbeatable to the Titans. "So if we had to fight him-"

"We'd lose. Badly." Said Raven.

"That's only if we had to fight each other. Personally, I think we'll get along just fine."

The Titans were shocked. Standing in the doorway was Rhuka.

"How did you get here?" Demanded Robin. "It was rather simple. Your security system isn't meant to keep out demons." "How long have you been here?" Asked Raven. "I've been here the entire time. That's a good book you have there. I'm sure my father won't notice the royalty money if you bought it." "You mean your father wrote this?" Asked an astonished Tara. "How else would there be such a detailed description of the life of my family?"

Robin wasn't concerned about royalties or family history, he wanted to get right to the point. "Why are you here?" Rhuka smiled. "Well, your security wasn't all that great and I just wanted to establish that I'm not an enemy." Robin scowled, that wasn't what I meant." Rhuka then grew very serious. "A few days ago my father and I felt a powerful demonic energy. Your demonic energy." He pointed at Raven.

Raven had known deep down that was the reason. She knew her power could attract more powerful demons to investigate. "So what are you here to do?" She asked because she was afraid he was here to kill her, but he surprised her.

"Well, nothing if you prove not to be a threat to my father's lands, he'll leave you be. But, if you do, I'll have to kill you." He warned. She took his warning to heart but it only outraged her friends, "Over our dead body you will!" Rhuka shook his head. "You're not understanding me, if she becomes a threat, it will be my responsibility to end her life, and none of you will be able to stand in my way." The seriousness on his face and the look in his eyes told the story. He was far too powerful for them to stop him. If he wanted to kill Raven, he would do and send them all into Death's embrace with her if they stood in his way.

Then he smiled, "I don't believe it'll come to that so while I'm here I might as well deal with Trigon so I was wondering if I could crash here until Trigon is dealt with." They were dumbfounded. He was threatening them just moments ago and now he was asking for a room. "Who do –"

"Sure." Raven was fine with it. She knew it wasn't anything personal. But she also knew she'd have to keep a lid on her inner demon. An even tighter lid. Rhuka smiled at her. It was warm and for some reason, it made Raven blush, which made him smile even bigger. No one seemed to see their silent exchange. They were too astonished at what Raven had done. Well, all but Robin. _If she's ok with it then so are we. And besides, we need all the help against Trigon that we can get._

While Raven showed their guest to his room, the rest of the Titans were still in shock. "I can't believe she's letting him stay here after what he said!" Yelled Cyborg. "She understands that we need all the help with Trigon that we can get." Reasoned Robin. "Yeah but can we trust him?" Asked Tara. "We'll have to wait and see." Said Robin.

Meanwhile, Raven and Rhuka made their way down the hall to Rhuka's temporary room. "So how old are you?" Asked Raven. Now that she has met a sociable demon, she was curious. "Hmmm. I've got to think about that one." "You have to think about how old you are?" "Well when you're as old as me you sometimes forget." Shrugged Rhuka. "But I'm 450 years old." Raven's eyes went wide. _450 years old!_ Finally they arrived at his room, which just happened to be right across from hers. _Well isn't this a coincidence. _Thought Rhuka _Right across from her room. _Rhuka smiled, he didn't mind being this close. _What am doing? I'm here to do a job not flirt with a half demon! _But for some reason he couldn't seem to help himself. There was something deep down inside that seemed to stir when he was around her, and he had no idea of what it was but it was foreign to him because he had never felt this way around someone.

Unbeknownst to Rhuka, Raven was feeling the same way. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she was around him and that was why she maneuvered him to the empty room right across from her own.

Rhuka smiled to himself. _I have a feeling my stay here will be an interesting one._

In the dimension known only as Hell, a lone figure sat brooding. _I am the great Trigon! I will not be thwarted by a dog demon!_ He had a plan, or at least, an outline of one. _If my daughter doesn't lose herself to her inner demon, then I will never get out of here. But all I need to do is to make her lose control and to do that I need to hit her where it hurts, her friends. _"HAHAHAHA, oh my dear daughter, you have no idea what I have in store for you!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok I took down the last chapter because of its MA content and doesn't have a MA content rating and they've been removing stories with lemons in them and I've worked too hard on this story have it deleted so better safe than sorry right? I've had to heavily edit this chapter lol so there won't be any lemons in this story . Sad I know but unfortunately it is what it is. Anyway PLEASE review.**

Rhuka sat in his room meditating with the Sounga on his lap. _It's amazing that this sword once had an evil spirit possessing it._ That evil spirit had been exorcised when his father and uncle beat it by combining the power of the Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga, and sending the sword to Hell. But since he had stripped the Devil himself of the sword, it had done what the Tensaiga always had, spoke through its demonic energy, which was fine with Rhuka, he didn't need any voices speaking to him because they wouldn't agree with each other. _I'm a very independent demon I don't need a spirit trying to give me any influence. _

That wasn't what he was meditating about. He was meditating on something more important than the past. _What is Trigon going to do now? I've destroyed his minion so what else can he do? _He wasn't sure what Trigon's plan might be, but he knew he was ready for it.

Meanwhile, in Hell, Trigon sat in his lair waiting for something. Then he felt it. The brush of the presence of an old soul. A spirit that was very familiar with the dog demons. Some would even say, intimately. _"Now, why would the great and mighty Trigon need my help?" _"You know the dogs better than anyone. You once possessed the sword of this very realm, which was wielded by the current owner's grandfather, the one who banished me to this desolate wasteland!" _"Well, you could say I had a small part in that. But what do you want me to do? I am but a spirit with no body." _"Don't worry about that. Just leave that to me." _"Very well then. This should be fun." _

Back on Earth, Robin was doing some interrogating. Of course it's a little difficult to interrogate the person who taught you how to interrogate. "I know you know something about these guys. They own almost everything in Japan how could you not know?" "Well you might say I know of them but they haven't done anything to warrant the League's interest so we've left them to their own device." Batman knew everything about everyone that might be of interest in any way to the League. He was literally, the ultimate detective. Years of training had given him an observant eye that Sherlock Holmes would envy. He had no super powers, but he didn't need them. He not only knew the deadliest martial arts in the world and had used them to battle some of the most psychotic criminals in the world, but he was also THE smartest member of the Justice League and they all knew it. Any one got a problem to be solved? Just leave it to the bat.

Knowing this about his mentor, he KNEW that Bruce had to know something about this family of demons. Batman was also being very careful about his answers which gave Robin the hint that he knew who they were; he just didn't want to say. "We're working with the eldest son Rhuka, ever heard of him?" Batman's eyes narrowed at this. _Why would he be in Jump City? Why do Trigon's activities interest him? _"I worked with him once a few years ago before I adopted you. He's extremely powerful and extremely smart." "What did you work with him on?" Robin was curious now. Batman sighed. "Joker had gotten a hold of a demonic object and he decided to try to take over Gotham with it. Rhuka came because he had felt the demonic energy coming from it and came to investigate it."

Robin had figured something like that had happened for Rhuka to come to Gotham from Japan. "Thanks for the info boss." "You're welcome. But you need to work on your interrogation technique some more." Robin smiled. "Yeah well not all of us are as scary as you Bats." "No I don't suppose so." Batman smiled which was a rare occurrence. Robin turned to leave Wayne Manor. _Nothing I didn't already know but I didn't think he'd give up any more. Besides that, I don't think he's an enemy if Batman trusted him enough to let him work with him. _

Of course Rhuka was never one to trust very easily. His time on Earth had taught him there were few whom you could trust outside of your family. Humans, especially, were difficult to trust because of their hatred for anything different from themselves. Some humans one could trust, when Rin had still been alive she had been like an older sister. He trusted her as if she had been family. His aunt Kagome he had trusted even when his father seemed wary. She had been kind hearted and had earned his respect early in life through her courage and her ability to make his uncle Inuyasha cower when she was angry. After Rin, and Kagome had died, he stopped trusting humans. They always had a knack for turning on one another so he knew he couldn't trust them.

_Humans are so frail and yet they are arrogant enough to believe themselves to be on top of the food chain. Such foolish creatures. _

Of course Rhuka knew that Robin was investigating him, trying to find all of the back ground information he could on him. He knew Robin had been trained and raised by Batman. He respected Robin because he saw him as a younger version of Bruce.

_They have the right idea; don't give someone your trust before you know them. _

He knew he would win the humans fairly quickly. Them winning him over, that could take more time. However Raven was another matter entirely. She was a half demon but he felt so at ease around her. But like he did with everyone, he would keep his walls up until he knew for certain that he could trust her. She was powerful as well. When she let lose the power was immense. He could feel her dark power swirling just below the surface waiting to be unleashed. He felt attracted to her but he would never admit that to her this early on. He would wait and see if he could fully trust her first and then go from there. He smiled to him self.

_Let the games begin._

Across the city, a dark portal opened and closed. The dark spirit waited. It was waiting for something of Trigon's to meet it here. It was waiting for a body. A body strong enough to combat the power of the dog demon and Trigon's half demon daughter. Then not far away, someone landed. Someone strong, powerful, and no weaknesses on this planet.

Superman had come to Jump City to visit the Titans when he had felt a nudge in his mind. It directed him to an empty and abandoned lot. "Now why would anything be here? It's deserted." Suddenly Superman felt a blinding pain as the dark spirit invaded his body. The struggle was great but the spirit was patient. It waited for an opening in the great hero's mind and took advantage. The struggle then ceased and Superman was hunched over. Suddenly he reared back and let loose a hair raising laugh. It was deep and menacing. The spirit had won out. **"Hahahaha! Dog! You have no idea what's coming for you! You and that brat!"**

Back at the tower, Rhuka felt a great evil in the city and Sounga pulsed angrily and outraged. _It can't be! Trigon enlisted the help of that creature! _He knew this wouldn't turn out well. The spirit would need a body. A body strong enough to battle him and the Titans. There was only one person he knew of that was that powerful other than his father who's mind was far too powerful for the creature to take over. It would have to be someone strong but weak minded. _Superman._

Across the hallway Raven sat straight up in her bed, her hairs were standing on end. She had felt an ancient evil enter the city. _Trigon? No it can't be him. He can't escape Hell without me. _She had no idea what the evil was but she knew it meant trouble. Her friends could be in danger. _I have to protect my friends at all cost!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Well I have 7 chapters up. I had midterms to study for so that's why it's taken so long to update. Sorry about the delay but I got it done. My last one is a little shorter than normal but I figured it'll be ok. I don't want to force a flow because then it'll sound retarded. I'd rather take a while to update and have a good story than update every other day and have a horrible story. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. **

Guest-The story is set in todays time. Kagome stayed in the past with Inuyasha so how would she have lived since she was human? I was only using common sense here and besides that, she and Inuyasha aren't really relevant to the story.

Goddess of Sins-Good to have you back I understand computer problems they suck lol. I'll probably have it be Rhuka/Raven but Sesshomaru will still be in the story just not until later. You'll see .

The spirit chuckled to himself as he flew over the city. _It feels good to be back in the world again. To be able to use a body as my own after all these years and to get revenge on the wretched family that took that from me! Now where to start my path of destruction at?_ Just then he spotted a building that looked like it would make a good starting point: a school. The spirit grinned evilly at the thought. Just then he scowled to himself as he paused to restrain the mind of Clark Kent who was trying to regain control of his body. The spirit smiled as he subdued Superman, putting him into a deep slumber. _There, that ought to do it for a while. Now, let's have some fun shall we?_

He landed in the playground as the children stopped and stared, then cheered as they realize that Superman had come to see them. The teachers were stunned at first, and then relieved knowing that Superman was a friend, someone who would never harm the innocent. What they didn't know, was that it wasn't Superman they were dealing with, but an evil spirit that enjoyed the pain and suffering of others. The spirit chuckled. _They will soon see._ "Hey Superman, can we see how strong you are?" Asked a 9 year old boy. Grinning, the spirit said, "Of course boy." He walked to the school and kneeled down. "What are you doing Superman?" Asked a teacher. "Just watch bitch." Right then the teacher knew something was wrong. Superman had a reputation of being respectful. This wasn't the Superman they knew and loved. Superman dug his hands under the school building and lifted. The entire classroom came off the ground and broke away from the rest of the school. Grinning evilly, the spirit turned and hurled the building towards the playground. Everyone scattered as it struck, destroying the playground. "Superman what are you argghhh!" The spirit lifted the woman by her neck into the air. "You stupid bitch, I'm not Superman." He hurled the woman high into the air and as she fell she thought of her family, her husband and children. _I love you all!_ Just then she felt her body halt as Raven's powers caught her 20 feet from the ground. "Superman, what are you doing!?"Asked a stunned Robin. "That's not Superman Robin!" Rhuka knew who it was. More importantly, what it was. "He's being possessed." "How in the world are we supposed to beat an evil Superman?!" Asked Beastboy. "Beastboy's right, Superman is stronger than all of us! Unless anyone here has some kryptonite laying around." Tara was afraid.

"Our only chance is to expel the spirit from Superman's body." Rhuka new there was only one way to do this. He had to use both the tensaiga and the tetsusaiga to expel the demon spirit from Superman. It wouldn't be easy considering Superman's strength and invulnerability. "I'll need you guys to distract him long enough for me to get the drop on him." All of a sudden, another section of the school is hurled into Rhuka, burying him under a pile of rubble. "Rhuka no!" Raven was shocked. She had never seen Rhuka put out of a fight like that. "Well now, that takes care of my dog problem doesn't it!", laughed the demon spirit. Raven was still too shocked to be angry. _I hope he's ok._ She could still sense his life energy, wasn't moving, as if he was asleep. All of a sudden, Superman was on them. He tossed Beastboy and Cyborg aside like they were nothing and proceeded to throw Tara and Starfire into the remains of the school. "Everybody RUN!", shouted Robin. "Too late brat!" Then Robin was flying into the play set. "Now, let's see what you can do, little girl." Raven gathered her power, but before she could release it, the monster slammed its fist into her belly, knocking the breath out of her. "So, you're the daughter of Trigon? I was expecting a little more fight than this." He was taunting her, trying to provoke her to anger but Raven refused to give in to it. _You know you need me Raven. Come on, let me out and we'll show this fool not to mess with what's ours! __NO! I will not let you have control of my body! __YOU STUPID WENCH! LET ME OUT NOW! _While Raven was warring with her inner demon, Superman was nearing her with a smile on his face. He could sense her inner turmoil and was prepared to take full advantage of it. He hadn't had a woman in thousands of years, and with a new body, he would take full advantage of this girls body.

Rhuka wasn't entirely sure where he was at the moment, his head was hurting and he felt as if he was being crushed. Then the Sounga pulsed and he was exposed to the mind of the creature controlling Superman. He saw the monster planning an assault on Raven. Once he understood the assault that the monster was planning, he felt his rage pushing to the surface,_How DARE he touch what is ours! _ He felt his eyes bleed red and then, he released his power.

The spirit had his hand wrapped around Raven's neck, the other hand, playing with the collar of Raven's clothes. Raven's eyes went wide in understanding, as she was frozen in shock. "N-no. You can't, please don't!" "It's no use in begging whore. I am going to have your body now." Just then, they felt a great surge of power and then, the nearby pile of rubble was disintegrated by a red tower of pure energy, and in the center of this energy, stood Rhuka. _His eyes, they're blood red! _ "Put her down now.", growled Rhuka. "And if I don't? What are you going to do dog?" Rhuka's eyes seemed to grow a darker shade of red as his rage increased. His face marks were more prominent and ragged looking. His nails seemed to grow sharper as did his teeth. A deep, guttural growl erupted from his throat as the earth around him started to disintegrate. Raven began to grow afraid. Even her inner demon shrank away from the immense power emanating from the demon. The spirit turned Superman's mouth into a frown. He had not expected the dog to become so angry over a half demon. _She's a hanyou. So why is he so angry. Why is this hanyou so important to him that he would lose control like this. Unless…._ Superman's eyes went wide and he laughed. "I can't believe it! The son of Sesshomaru in LOVE with a HALF demon!" Raven drewvin a breath. _Did I just hear right? Is that why he's lost control? _It all made sense, and she blushed at the thought. Meanwhile, Rhuka had not heard a word, all he heard, was the Superman's laugh, mocking him. He saw the hand wrapped around the woman's throat. _My woman. _He then felt Tensaiga pulse beside him, reminding him of the task at hand, bringing him back under control of his anger. As the power returned to him, his eyes returned to normal, his markings receded back to normal, his nails shrank back and he returned to himself. _I almost turned into my true demon form._ _Are my feelings so strong that I'd compromise my self-control? _He knew the answer was yes. His inner demon would force him to protect the half demon. Not that he needed to be forced.

_Such self-control. He truly is the son of Sesshomaru. _Then, faster than even the eyes of Superman could follow, Rhuka snatched Raven away from him and had her in his arms 50 feet away. "Take everyone else away from here and I'll deal with him. Don't worry, we'll talk later." Raven nodded. "I look forward to that." Rhuka smiled. "Now get going, I'll hold him off." Raven hurried as Rhuka faced the enemy. "Well look at you, almost brought the worst out of me."

"That's what I'm here for dog. But enough talk."

"Agreed. Enough talk." Rhuka drew the Tetsusaiga. As the two combatants rushed each other, they kept their eyes forward, glued to the enemy. As metal clashed with invulnerable flesh, blur clashed with blur as each combatant looked for a weakness in the other. It was even on both sides. Neither seemed to have a weakness as they fought or dominance. They separated and stood facing each other. Rhuka then realized that his plan of using the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga wouldn't work because they would only work against the Sounga. But he knew another way. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and drew the Tensaiga. "What do you plan to do with a dull blade?" Rhuka smiled as he rushed Superman. Tensaiga began to glow with a blue light as Rhuka slashed at Superman. Superman's eyes went wide as the spirit was ripped from Superman's body. Stunned, the spirit floated in the air as Rhuka drew Sounga and used it to open a small gate to Hell, sucking in the evil spirit. Rhuka sighed, "I'm glad that's over."

Rhuka grimaced at the conversation he had promised Raven. "I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut sometimes.

**Well I finally got it done. I was suffering from severe writer's block but I was able to break through it today and get it done. I think this is the best fight scene I've written thus far. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome back everyone! We're nearing the end of the road I'm afraid. I don't plan on continuing for much longer but we've still got a couple of chapters to go but we're getting there.**

**Happy Bryce- I'm glad you like the story!**

**Goddess of Sins- I'm glad you liked it. Yea lol I had no clue how to spell some words and my computer had no suggestions.**

As Rhuka toted the unconscious Superman back to Titan Tower, he wasn't looking forward to the oncoming conversation with Raven. _I can't believe I promised her that! _He was mentally kicking himself for agreeing to it. _But we were going to have to have this conversation eventually. These feelings are so new to me though. _It was true that he had not realized the true extent of his feelings for her until he nearly unleashed his inner demon when he realized the spirit planned to rape her. He couldn't have held back his rage if he had tried.

As he approached the tower, he slowed down so he wouldn't lose his footing on the landing. Normally it wouldn't matter but this time was a little different because he also had Superman's body to balance. The weight wasn't a problem it was the awkwardness of the load.

When he landed, he found Raven was waiting for him on the roof. "Put him in the infirmary and meet me in my room." He was a little shocked by her bluntness but not by a lot. He had come to expect it, just not right off the bat. He handed the still unconscious Superman off to Cyborg and headed off to Raven's room. For the first time of his life he was nervous. He wasn't sure what exactly he was walking into. This however, was not what was making him nervous. _I have to tell her the truth. _A sad smile appeared on his face. _Something tells me she won't like what I have to say. _He walked to her door and knocked. "Come in." _Oh well here it goes. _Yes for once in his long life he was nervous.

He entered the room with caution, not knowing what to expect. Raven wasn't emitting any emotions but he knew she was confused. She had to be after all of this. He sighed, "Well, I promised that we'd talk. So what questions do you have?" Raven studied him. She wasn't sure how she felt at the moment but she hoped to find out. "My question? I just want to know what happened earlier. You almost lost control of your inner demon and then whatever was possessing Superman claims you had feelings for me? I don't get it, what is going on here?" Raven had become nearly irate. She didn't understand why he got so out of control. Rhuka could understand why she was so confused. He smiled, "There I lay under the rubble, and I hear that creature's thoughts and what it was planning to do to you and it enraged me." This just confused Raven even more, "But how were you able to hear its thoughts? Is that another ability you're not telling us about? How much are you hiding?!" Rhuka pulled Sounga out of his sheath and held it out to her. "This is why I was able to hear its thoughts. You see, the spirit hates me so because it once possessed this sword. My father and uncle used these other two swords to banish the sword and spirit to hell. So the sword has a connection to the spirit allowing me to hear its thoughts."

Raven was a little less confused but there was still one more question she had to ask. "Why get so angry then? What am I to you that you'd get so angry that you would nearly lose control?" Rhuka sighed to himself. _Here goes nothing._ "I've lived a long time Raven, and never once have I been in love. I've had many admirers but never lovers. I've always seen love as a bit of a weakness. I remember seeing my half demon uncle defending his human wife whenever the village would get attacked. It was a distraction at times. I've never wanted to be in love for that very reason. But here lately, I've found myself in a bit of a predicament. You see I've felt this way about someone the way I do you. You bring feelings out of me that no one ever has before. It took me a while to realize it Raven but I love you with all I am. I have loved you since the day I saw you." Rhuka grew silent as he watched what Raven's reaction would be.

Before Raven could answer there was a loud boom that rocked the city. The alarm sounded to signal everyone in the tower to get ready for a fight. Rhuka sighed. "We'll finish this conversation later." Raven nodded and hurried to follow Rhuka to the launch bay. When they got there, everyone else were there waiting. "Have a good talk guys?" Beastboy was grinning ear to ear, that is, until Tara knocked him in the head. "Leave them alone jolly green midget." Tara grinned as Beastboy fumed at his new nickname. "Let's go guys!" Robin was grinning on the inside but he maintained his stoic demeanor.

As Cyborg flew the jet towards the now smoking Jump City, Rhuka felt a demonic presence. He looked over and saw Raven had felt the same thing. _Something doesn't feel right._ He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as the jet arrived at the battle field. Cyborg put the jet on autopilot back to the tower and the Teen Titans along with Rhuka, leaped from the jet and landed in front of their demon adversary. It wasn't a beastly looking demon. It looked a little mechanical with lines of blue light running all over its body but they were dull. He didn't have a normal face. More blue lines made up his one eye. It had no mouth but it had claws and it looked heavily armored. _As if it's meant to take attacks for a length of time. Why would Trigon send something that he won't be able to attack us with?_ He felt as if he was missing something but he didn't know what it was.

The demon was just standing there as if it was waiting for them. Rhuka realized the smoke had not come from the demon, but whatever portal he came out of. _Which begs the question, what is its purpose? _He watched Starfire attack the demon with her beams. The demon was seemed to not even notice it and just remained where he was. Rhuka frowned as he watched Cyborg and Starfire throw everything they had at the demon and it stand there and take. Although he did notice a change in the creature as the blue lines began to glow. Rhuka's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "Guys back off, it's an energy demon!" "A what demon?" Beastboy hadn't heard him as he hurled himself at the creature in Rhino form so hard that when he hit it, the demon's armor threw him back 100 yards. "An energy demon! It absorbs attacks and turns them into energy within its body! Notice the now glowing blue lines?" Everyone looked as the creature was practically glowing with energy. "What's it for?" Tara asked this as she hurled rocks at it. The creature merely glowed brighter. "It can be used for a number of things. The most popular use is to open portals powerful enough for demons such as Trigon to escape through." Rhuka hoped that this revelation would keep the Titans from hurling everything they had at the demon. He didn't want Trigon getting out of his prison.

Just then the demon's eye began to glow brightly as it fired a burst of energy towards the group. "Spread out!" Robin shouted as he jumped to the side, barely missing the blast that would surely have killed him. Everyone was able to get out of the way in time as the creatures eye returned to normal but the creature still glowed with energy. _It certainly doesn't have enough energy to open up a Trigon size portal, but it does have enough for one more blast._ The demon was still again, waiting for its opportunity. Just then several smaller demons appeared and strted attacking them. They were weak but very numerous. Most of the demons were circling Rhuka as he drew the Tetsusaiga. He noticed the others having no problem with the demons as he began hacking away at the creatures. _These creatures are weak enough that the Tetsusaiga isn't needed._ He sheathed the great sword and began slashing them with his claws and poison whip. He had forgotten about their other adversary. A mistake that he didn't think of, until it was too late. A blast of light washed over him as he was blasted by the last of the creature's store of energy.

Raven watched helplessly, a cry barely on her lips, as Rhuka was blasted. When the smoke cleared, Rhuka seemed to be unconscious and burned very badly. She could barely feel his heartbeat. She felt her rage grow as her eyes went black in anger, then turned red as her demon half found its way to the surface. When she spoke, it was in a voice none of her friends recognized, a deep, dark voice that promised pain. "You'll pay for that!"

**Whew! Done with that one. Hope you guys like it I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. Remember to review please! **


	11. Chapter 10

**We are getting closer to the end. About one or two, three at the most, chapters left. I'm going to try to spread it out as much as possible but I'm also going to try to keep my word count consistent. But I hope you guys have enjoyed my first story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I've been thinking of a couple of new stories. One of them would be Teen Titans story and the other would be an Assassin's Creed/Hunger Games crossover. But first, onward!**

**Goddess Of Sins-I'm glad you like it! I wanted Raven to be his first. **

**SeigZeon-I'm glad you like it.**

Raven's rage enveloped her as the image of Rhuka being blasted replayed over and over in her mind's eye. She slightly registered the possibility that her demon half kept the show going but at that point, she was far beyond caring. She only cared that Rhuka had been blindsided and was now injured, possibly fatally. _If he's dead….I won't be able to live. _ This painful realization sent her over the edge, releasing her demon half.

She lashed out at the creature, throwing it back as the lines started to glow again. But Raven didn't care. She just wanted to cause it as much pain as possible. She threw things at it, she threw it, and she hurled herself at it in her fit of rage.

Meanwhile, stuck in the loop of unconsciousness, Rhuka lay on the ground. _What happened? I remember fighting those smaller demons, and then nothing._ And then he remembered the energy demon. _Ahhh, I turned my back on the enemy. _He chuckled inwardly. _I see now. It attacked me in an attempt to get Raven to lose control. And by the amount of energy I feel now, it worked. She doesn't have nearly the amount of experience as I do when it comes to controlling your inner demon. Her being a half demon doesn't help. _He wanted to stop her, to bring her back to herself, but he couldn't move. He wasn't yet healed enough to be able to be any help. He inwardly shook his head. _I'll need to be healed more before I can be any help. Until then I'll just lay here and rest until I can move._

Meanwhile, across the globe, Sesshomaru felt a very large spike in demonic energy. _Hmm, what is that coming from? That isn't Rhuka so it must be that half demon he told me about. _Just then, he sensed an underlying power, one he recognized all too well from when his father was still alive. His eyes widened at the realization. _Trigon!_ Just then, he shed his human disguise and took off into the air sending innocent bystanders sprawling to the ground.

In another dimension entirely, Trigon sat, preparing himself for the upcoming fight. _Not that it'll be a fight. _He chuckled as he watched Raven feed more and more energy into his creature. _Just a little more energy my dear and I'll be free! _He stood up and got the rest of his armor on and prepared his sword, the very sword he wielded against the Great Dog Demon himself. _It's been a long time since I've wielded this. I shall conquer this world!_ He laughed maniacally as his minion was filled nearly to the brim.

Raven, filled with outrage, kept attacking the demon again and again. The other Titans began to stir. "What happened?" Asked a groggy Beastboy. "Raven has lost control of her demon side." Stated Rhuka as he slowly got to his feet as the last of his burns healed. "What happened to you man?" Cyborg was curious. He'd never seen the demon down. Rhuka snorted, "A momentary lapse in concentration." He looked over as Raven was ferociously lashing out at the demon again. "She's out of control and if we don't get her back under control, something very bad could happen." Robin was concerned, "What could happen?" Rhuka explained, "If that is what I think it is, then here very soon, we could be dealing with Trigon."

To say that the other Titans were shocked would be a massive understatement. They were stunned into silence. Well, into stuttering. "H-how? W-w-w-we beat him!?" Beastboy was scared instantly. He did NOT want to face Trigon again. Rhuka nodded, "That you did but do you see that thing Raven keeps pummeling with no ill affect? That's an energy demon. It absorbs energy from enemy attacks and can either use it to blast its opponents OR it can use that energy and turn its body into a portal to pull a demon from another dimension that is similar to the energy that the creature absorbs. Now that thing is absorbing Raven's energy right? Now why doesn't it attack her? Because it's storing up to open up a portal. And if the demon has to be similar to Raven, then who else could it possibly be except Trigon?"

Robin had to admit it made sense even though he didn't want to face Trigon either. "What can we do?" Rhuka chuckled, "Stop talking and stop Raven from causing the end of the world would be a nice start." He was in no way afraid of Trigon, but he knew that Raven would be no help immediately after to portal opening because she would have no energy left after literally giving it all to the energy demon.

Raven's attacks were beginning to destroy the surrounding buildings they were so strong, but the creature never wavered. It remained still as Raven pummeled it again and again. But Raven was not herself. She had lost herself to her demon half. Her eyes were black with rage. Her fingernails had given way to claws as she lashed at the demon. Then, she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. "Calm down Raven, I'm fine. You don't need to do this, it's not working." Raven calmed somewhat at hearing Rhuka's voice in her ear as she saw her friends surround the creature. "You're ok?" Her voice had grown deeper but he knew who was speaking. "Yes Love, it'll take more than that to take me out." Raven smiled. **"So my daughter is just going to give up so easily? HA! Let me help you." **Suddenly, she was standing alone in the street facing the demon. She looked for her friends, they were all dead. She turned to see Rhuka's burnt body giving no signs of life. "Rhuka! Robin! Starfire!" She called hoping to hear an answer but there were none.

Rage consumed her again as Rhuka was thrown back as her power surrounded her once again. _Damn you Trigon!_ He knew who was behind her sudden relapse as she blindly struck at the demon again. "Raven, Stop!" But she was beyond reasoning as she struck the demon once more. There was a blinding explosion that threw everyone back. Rhuka looked up to see that the demon had been replaced by a large portal. "Oh no." He looked over to see Raven lying on the ground unconscious. He rushed over to her to see that she was breathing heavily, hardly any energy left as her body struggled to replenish what was lost. He sighed in relief knowing that she'd be ok. He then turned his attention to the wide open portal. He wasn't sure how he'd do it, but he was going to make Trigon pay for this.

Suddenly, the portal disappeared and in its place, stood Trigon. All of Rhuka's experience and power could not have prepared him for what he saw before him. He realized how problematic it was going to be to stop this monster. _There has to be a way. _**"Ah, yes. At last I am free once more and this time I refuse to go back into that horrid cage! I will rule this world and all who occupy it!" **"Not if we've got something to say about it Trigon!" Robin shouted at the demon. **"Hmm. Boy you have courage but I will crush you for your troubles." **Rhuka laughed at this. "Crush us for our troubles? I think you forget that it was my grandfather who originally locked you in your little cage." Trigon scowled. **"Dog, I will never give you the chance to send me back!"** Rhuka chuckled as his eyes went crimson and his teeth gave way to fangs. The rage he felt at Trigon manipulating Raven was growing and struggling to break free but he had one last thing to say. "You misunderstand me Trigon." Rhuka said to him as his voice deepened. "My plan isn't to reseal you, I am going to **DESTROY YOU!" **Bright red energy surrounded him, hiding him from view as he launched into the air, landing a few feet from Trigon. When the energy dissipated, in Rhuka's place stood a giant dog. Rhuka's dog demon form looked exactly like his father's, if only a little smaller. He opened his jaws and roared so loud, that even the demons watching from Hell shrank back in fear. The roar was filled with rage and anger at what Trigon had done, and promised pain and revenge. Trigon merely smirked and said, **"Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me dog!"**


	12. Chapter 11

**We're getting closer to the end. I got to say it's been fun. I think I've done pretty good considering it's my first Fanfiction. I've enjoyed writing this because I've always thought out these stories in my head but I've never had an outlet to let them out. I've got several other stories in mind but I plan to do them one at a time. **

A plane flies over Jump City. A father is taking his wife and two daughters out in their private jet. Suddenly, one of the little girls points out the window. "Daddy! Daddy! Look, a big doggie can I have it?" The mother and father merely chuckled until they glanced out of the window and saw the most frightening sight they have ever seen. A giant, white, dog like creature stood before a giant demon with horns. The dog had crimson red eyes, long ears, white, silky fur, and razor sharp teeth. The mother and father screamed as they ordered the pilot to fly away from the city as quickly as possible.

The surrounding area of the battle was a smoky mess, partly from Raven's assault, partly from Trigon's appearance, and partly from Rhuka's transformation. Rhuka roared again, shattering the city's windows and buckling the structures of the buildings in the surrounding area. Trigon merely chuckled. **"Are you trying to scare me dog? HA! You'll have to do more than that dog! Your bite had better be worse than your bark!" **Rhuka growled and launched himself at Trigon, sinking his teeth in the demon's arm. Trigon growled as he tried to shake the dog off his arm. He then tried to throw the dog off but Rhuka used that momentum to throw Trigon. Trigon flipped and landed on his feet. The two gargantuan beasts stared each other down, each trying to decide what to do next.

By this time, the Titans had moved a safe distance away, trying to decide how they could help their friend. Raven then stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see her friends staring off into the city. She looked up to see Rhuka in his dog demon form facing off against her father. Her eyes widened as she took in Rhuka's demon form. _So this is what he looks like in his dog form._ As she admired his beauty, her father drew a knife, and launched himself at Rhuka, who dodged the attack while tearing a hunk of flesh from Trigon's arm. Trigon chuckled as his arm healed. He then charged again, faking left but struck to the right as Rhuka moved to dodge the blow from the left right onto Trigon's knife and then leapt again, away from Trigon to recover from his wound. **"You won't heal from that very quickly because my dagger is laced with an anti-healing magic. It'll take long after your dead to heal that." **Trigon laughed maniacally as Rhuka started to feel the dagger's effects.

Raven watched as the dagger's poison started to affect him. She felt helpless as he started stumbling. _I have to do something!_ But her body was still struggling to replenish the lost energy so there was nothing she could do.

Trigon circled the dog demon, judging the best way to finish him. He got behind him and lunged. He was about an inch from killing the dog when suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared with his jaws around Trigon's throat, his dagger wound was completely healed! **"What!? That's impossible!"** Rhuka dragged the demon to the ground and held the dagger down with one of his paws as he prepared to rip the bastard's throat out. As Rhuka started to rip, Trigon's other fist slammed into Rhuka's side, sending him flying through the air, crashing into buildings and sending innocent people screaming. **"HA! You don't stand a chance dog!" ** _He's right I'm not getting anywhere like this._ Rhuka growled as he then returned to his normal form with a scowl on his face as he leapt to his teammates. "We need a new plan." Beastboy stood agape. "A new plan?!" "Yes Beastboy, a new plan."

"My father is tougher than you thought he was huh?" Rhuka looked over to Raven who, while still not fully recovered, stood on her own two feet with a smirk on her face but he could see the concern in her eyes. Rhuka smiled. "If I were merely trying to reseal him in Hell then it wouldn't be so bad but I want to END your father. I don't want him still living." Raven understood more than he knew. She had dreamed of the day when her father would finally be destroyed but she just didn't know how. **"You little pests have been congregating long enough!" **Trigon threw out his hand and his hoard of demons flew out toward the group. Rhuka almost drew the Tetsusaiga when he felt a very familiar demonic energy. He smiled as he withdrew his hand from Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Rhuka what are you doing? Aren't you going to wipe those things out?!" Beastboy looked at Raven. "Raven aren't you going to say something?" Raven felt the same thing Rhuka felt. The energy was similar to Rhuka's so she knew to trust Rhuka's decision. "Normally, I'd be glad to wipe these insignificant vermin from the face of the planet, he wouldn't approve of me taking all the fun." "Who wouldn't approve?" Cyborg was confused. Then, just before the hoard was upon them, a green light washed over the demons and disintegrated them. "Whoa! Who's that?" Robin was astonished at the amount of power when a demon that looked a lot like Rhuka landed in front of them. He wore traditional robes of old Japan with demonic looking armor. He had long, silver hair and a cold gaze. He had a sword in his right hand. He raised his eyebrows at Rhuka. "You haven't killed this cretin yet?" Rhuka sighed. "Hello to you as well father." Raven had guessed that was who the demon was. She then found the demon's gaze on her. "You must be the cretin's half demon spawn." She felt Rhuka tense up but she only smiled. "Not by choice." Sesshomaru nodded his head. "It never is." He turned away to look at the fuming Trigon. **"You damn dog! You'll pay for your interference!" **Sesshomaru responded by swing his Bakusaiga again, wiping out more demons. Rhuka chuckled. "That's my father for you."

Rhuka grew serious as he thought about their situation. _Even though father's presence improves our chances, we still ave the problem of how to destroy Trigon. He won't be affected by the Tetsusaiga, Bakusaiga, or the Tensaiga. _Then Rhuka had an idea. _At least, not with his size and power, but if I can somehow severely weaken him, then we could destroy him. But how do we do that? _Just then, the Sounga pulsed and he knew the answer. But he also knew that doing so could very well kill him. Was he willing to do that? _For Raven, yes I have no other choice. If it means her freedom from Trigon, then I'm more than willing to risk my own life._ Sesshomaru looked at his son, their mental connection allowing him to know what he planned. Rhuka could see the concern in Sesshomaru's eyes but he nodded his hand in understanding. Rhuka drew out the Tetsusaiga and handed it to his father. "What are you doing?" Asked Robin. "If my plan works then I won't have the strength to finish it." Raven was a little worried. "What are you planning to do?" Rhuka looked at her with a sad smile. "I am going to weaken your father using a special trick I learned with Sounga however it requires my own energy as fuel. It's like opening a void and it sucks his energy into the void but it draws from my strength." It dawned on Raven what he meant. "It could kill you." Rhuka nodded. "Yes it could." He saw the worry in her eyes and for the first time, he felt her emotions run through him. He smiled and sent her a thought, not sure she'd hear it. _I'll be fine Love._ By the way her emotions calmed slightly, he knew she heard but he also knew she'd worry until it was over.

Rhuka drew the Sounga and leapt to the top of the building directly in front of Trigon. **"Well now what do we have here?"** Rhuka smiled. "We have your end Trigon!." The sounga began to pulse as black electricity circulated up and down the sword. Rhuka slash the sword upward and opened a portal, a void that began to suck Trigon's energy into it. At the same time, Rhuka felt himself weaken but he stayed strong and kept the void open. He couldn't quit. He had to stay strong if he was to save Raven from Trigon. He kept her in his mind and it motivated him. It allowed him to hold the Sounga up and keep the void open as it sucked in more and more of Trigon's power. **"NO! I won't let you get away with this!"** Rhuka could hear the fear in Trigon's voice as Trigon sent his demons in after him but before they could reach him the power of the Bakusaiga wash over them as Sesshomaru came to stand beside him. **"So both dogs are in one place? Now I can destroy you both!"** The dog demons knew a bluff when they heard one so they held their ground. "Your halfdemon friend wanted me to tell you something." Rhuka looked confused. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you."


	13. Chapter 12

**This may or may not be the last chapter in the story. I will have an epilogue but it might not be long enough to have its own chapter. I'm putting any other story on hold. I'm going to do a series on Rhuka from his birth onward. It'll be several stories. One of them will be a Naruto crossover. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha/Teen Titans!**

Rhuka couldn't believe it. He was in utter shock as his father relayed to him Raven's message. She loved him. _It could be the circumstances but I'll take it for now. _Raven didn't seem like the type to love anyone but he could only hope she truly felt that way. All of a sudden, Rhuka was brought back down to Earth by an Earth-shattering roar. Trigon was in pain as his power was literally being sucked out of him and into the void Sounga had opened. He was enraged that this dog demon would dare do this to him. But Rhuka kept on trucking. He stayed glued to the spot with his arm being the only thing holding Sounga up and his power being the only thing keeping the void open, and that was being drained from him. He felt himself begin to weaken and his arm begin to grow sore as he struggled to keep the Sounga up. His father, the great Lord Sesshomaru, kept guard to keep Trigon's cronies from interfering with what Rhuka was doing. He knew this was their best chance to end Trigon for good though he didn't necessarily like it. He didn't like the possibility that his son could overdo it and spend too much of his energy which would kill him. Not to say Sesshomaru didn't trust his son's judgment but it still made him nervous. It never showed though as he slashed at any demon foolish enough to get too close.

The Titans were doing all they could to help keep Trigon and his goons away from Rhuka but it was becoming difficult as the attacks came more franticly as Trigon lost more and more energy into the void. Raven was visibly worried about him. _He might be draining my father's energy but keeping the void open is weakening him as well. He could very well kill himself! _Raven was on the verge of tears as she sent a frantic thought hoping he'd somehow hear it. _Please, be careful! _Rhuka heard her thought and smelled her tears. It motivated him and gave him the strength to keep the void open a bit longer. He had to do this, for Raven! He steeled himself. _Just a little longer!_

Trigon's rage increased as he struggled and continually failed to pull away from the vortex that was quickly draining him of his power. He roared with rage as he again failed to get away. He tried swinging at Rhuka and Sesshomaru but was blocked as the protective barrier of the Tensaiga and the Tessaiga kicked in. He roared again. **"DAMN YOU DOGS AND YOUR CURSED SWORDS!" ** Rhuka smirked as his knees buckled, no longer able to hold him upright his knees hit the ground. His breathing became ragged as he became suddenly exhausted. This did not escape Sesshomaru's notice. "Rhuka, close the vortex or you'll die!" Rhuka shook his head. "Not yet father. Just a little more."

Suddenly, he felt blackness enter his vision and he knew he had gone too far. He weakly swung his sword and barely closed the vortex before he passed out from sheer exhaustion. Trigon noticed the vortex closing and saw the dog demon pass out. He grinned but as he was preparing an attack, he felt himself shrink in size. **"WHAT IS THIS!?"** He kept shrinking until he was normal human size. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" Raven understood what had happened. "He's lost so much power that he is no longer able to maintain his former size." Raven was astonished but then remembered Rhuka and flew up to check on him. Sesshomaru watched her land. "He'll be fine. He just over-exerted himself." Raven nodded as relief flooded through her as Rhuka stirred and woke up with a throbbing headache. "Did it work?" Raven smiled. "It did. My dear father is still trying to figure out what happened." Rhuka chuckled. "It seems that the almighty Trigon is all brawn and no brains." Sesshomaru smiled which was a rarity indeed. "Now it's time to finish him off for good." Rhuka nodded as he stood up, feeling the effects of the vortex still as his body replenished his energy. The trio nodded to each other as they leapt down to where Trigon stood fuming. Beastboy laughed at the demon. "Well that brought you down to size huh? Not so tough now are ya?" "I wouldn't taunt him if I were you. He's still very powerful." Rhuka was being sarcastic because Trigon was now no more powerful than himself which meant that finishing him off would be easy. "Mock me will you? I'll teach you not to underestimate me!" Trigon threw a wave of power at them which didn't faze Rhuka, Raven, or Sesshomaru but it made the other Titans fall back from the sheer hatred mixed with it.

Then Trigon launched himself at Raven determining to kill his daughter and taker her power but Rhuka knew what he was doing and rushed to her side, Tessaiga drawn. "You're no match for me in your state boy!" Rhuka smiled. "You should really practice what you preach and not underestimate your enemy!" Rhuka swung the great sword and in a blinding flash, Trigon was obliterated.

Raven blinked as she felt her father's presence disappear. _He's gone. He's really gone!_ She smiled as a feeling of peace flooded her.

Back at the tower, Cyborg rushed around trying to heal the wounds caused in the fight against Trigon's cronies. The injuries were many but nonfatal. Tera had a few scratches, Beastboy had a broken arm, Robin had a few cracked ribs, Cyborg had a few knicks here and there, and Starfire had a broken leg. But all in all, they were fine, and all were alive. Raven stood on the roof beside Rhuka, holding each other's hands. Sesshomaru had left hours before saying he had to get back before Kilana wrecked the place and before Kira had Jaken eviscerated. Her hatred for the little imp was well known throughout the mansion. He also told Rhuka that he expected him to bring Raven by the mansion so as to seek Kilana's approval. Sesshomaru had given his informally but there were formalities to uphold to and while Sesshomaru had no doubt that his wife would approve, they still had to follow tradition.

Rhuka looked down at his soon to be wife and smiled as he stared into her eyes. Then, a mischievous thought emerged. "You know Rae, we still have to consummate the relationship." Raven blushed at the thought. She had never even dated before, let alone see one naked. _This is no man. This is a demon who is probably way more experienced than I am._ Rhuka heard her worrying thoughts. "Don't worry it'll be a learning experience for us both. You're the first woman I've ever been with." Raven let the thought sink in and smiled to herself. _I'm his first. _Her grip on his hand tightened as he turned and led them down to his room. "Come on, we've got a long night a head of us." This made the blush on Raven's cheeks glow an even brighter red as her stomach started doing flip flops. Rhuka stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You know we don't have to if you don't want to." Raven shook her head. "No, I do want this." She had wanted the demon for a while now. Rhuka grinned. "This will be fun, I promise." Rhuka lead her down as the sun sank into the horizon behind them, dipping into the night.

Somewhere out in the night, a demon howled as it was struck down by lightening. As it fell dead, three figures stepped over it to observe the distance they still had to cover to reach Jump City. "Hey Sasuke, how much longer until we get there?" The question was asked by a blonde and was answered by a raven haired man. "Not much longer Naruto." The pink haired girl spoke up. "Be patient Naruto, we'll get there and we'll find a place where you can take it all out on me." The pink haired woman grinned mischievously. Naruto grinned in anticipation. "I can't wait Sakura!" Sasuke spoke up. "Let's go lovebirds, we're almost there." Team 7 sprinted off at blinding speeds towards their destination. Ready for whatever was waiting for them when they got there.

**Well there you have it folks! I've set it up for the next story but this will end my first fanfic. In my next story I plan to go through Rhuka's birth as well as his connection to Team 7. Then I'll continue in the present. I hope you guys enjoyed this story please review and let me know! **


	14. AN

**This is my last Author's Note in this story. I'll probably rewrite it later but right now I'm working on its prequel: The Son of Sesshomaru. Check it out! Thank you all for following this story and I hope you'll stay with me! **


End file.
